Mean Mutants
by K Pryde
Summary: Betsy Braddock is the new student at Bayville High but will she be accepted into the art freaks, the goths or even the plastics? Based on Mean Girls.
1. First Day

Mean Girls Cady Heron- Betsy Braddock Mrs Heron- Ororo Munroe 

_Mr Heron- _ Logan

_Janis Ian- _Wanda Maximoff

_Damian- _Bobby Drake

_Ms Norbery- _Raven Darkholme

Kristin Hadley- Jean Grey 

_Kristin's boyfriend- Scott Summers_

_Karen Smith- _Kitty Pryde

_Gretchen Weners- _Amara Aquilla

_Regina George- _Tabitha Smith

_Aaron Samuels- _Pietro Maximoff

_Shane Oman- _Kurt Wagner

_Ron Duvall- _Erik Lensherr

_Mrs George- _Callisto

_Kevin Gnapoor_- Forge

_Trang Pak- _Jubilation Lee

_Sun Jin Dinh- _Danielle Moonstar

_Jason- _John Allerdyce

_Coach Carr- _Victor Creed

_Emma Gerber- _Rahne Sinclair

_Amber D'Alessio- _Rogue

_Dawn Schwietzer- _X 23

_Kylie George- _Torpid

_Jessica Lopez-_Amanda Sefton

_Caroline Kraft- _Lorna Dane

_Lea Edwards- _Emma Frost

_Giselle Sgro- _Heather Graham

_Bethany Byrd- _Monet St Croix

_Taylor Wedell- _Taryn Fujioka

Betsy's thoughts

Ororo and Logan Smiled down on their daughter.

"Here's your lunch." Logan said as he handed her a brown paper bag. " Now I've put a dollar in there so you can get some milk or something. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that."

"Do you remember your phone number?" Ororo hastily added. " I've written it down for you. Put it in your pocket I don't want you to loose it."

"Well are you ready?" Logan asked.

"Yep" Betsy said as she stood up revealing herself to be sixteen not five.

"Betsy's first day!" Logan said as he snapped a picture of Betsy and her mother. Ororo burst into tears and hugged her daughter tightly causing Betsy's face to screw up for the next photo.

I guess its natural for parents to cry on their kids first day at school but doesn't this usually happen when the kids five? Not sixteen! I know I've been home schooled until now but still its not like I'm a freak or weirdly religious or anything. I'm perfectly normal. Its not my fault my parents are research zoologists and we spent the last twelve years living in Africa. Don't get me wrong I've had a great life. Well I did until mum got offered tenure at Bayville University so it was bye Africa and hello High school. Betsy thought to herself as they arrived outside her new school. She moved to cross the road and narrowly missed getting run over by a bus. She jumped back out of the way and turned back to her parents.

"Its ok don't worry I'll be careful." She assured them as she crossed the now empty street. She walked towards the high school dodging in and out of the students milling around the front gates. Some girls pushed by her and she spotted another group of people that had set one of their textbooks alight. A Goth girl with white streaks in her hair was hurriedly stamping out the flames.

Betsy walked into her first lesson and up to what she presumed to be the teacher.

"Hi I don't know if anyone told you about me my names Betsy Braddock and I'm new here." She told the tall redheaded woman. The girl stared at her.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass." She told Betsy before making her way to her seat.

A boy and a girl sitting further back chuckled at Betsy's mistake. The girl had short black hair with red round the bottom and wore scarlet Goth clothes. The Boy had dark brown hair and wore a blue shirt and khakis. Betsy moved to the seat at the front of the class next to the red-haired girl.

"You don't want to sit there." The girl with the black hair told her. "Jean Grey's boyfriend is going to sit there." Betsy stepped back in time to see a tall boy with brown hair and red sunglasses take his seat next to Jean.

"Hey babe" she said as they moved forward to kiss. Betsy made a disgusted face and moved to the row behind.

"Uh uh." The girl directed again. "He farts a lot." She said pointing to the large guy in front of her. Betsy's expression became even more sour as she tried to move back a seat only to have some guy claim it before she could. She walked back to the front of the classroom scanning the room for a spare seat and walked right into the teacher as she entered the room. Donuts and coffee went flying and the boy and girl started laughing at her again.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." Betsy said as she noticed he coffee-covered teacher.

"Its all right." The woman said as she put down her stuff and tried to wipe her shirt. "Its not you its bad luck." She told Betsy as she picked up the fallen donuts. The teacher turned her back on the class as she removed her sweater. At that moment Principal Lensherr entered the room.

"Ms Darkholme?" He asked.

"My shirts stuck to my sweater isn't it?" Ms Darkholme asked.

"Er Yeah" Betsy said as she pulled the teachers top from her jumper.

"Sorry Mr Lensherr." Ms Darkholme apologised.

"That's fine. How was your summer?" He asked.

"I got divorced." Ms Darkholme told him as she tried to dry her T-shirt.

"My Carpal tunnel came back." Mr Lensherr told her as he held up a bandaged right hand.

" I win." Ms Darkholme told him."

"Yes you do. Anyway we have a new student all the way from Africa." Mr Lensherr told the class. Ms Darkholme spotted a black girl sitting in the second row.

"Welcome!" She told her. The girl stared at her.

"I'm from Michigan." She told her.

"Great." Ms Darkholme muttered.

"Her name is Betty Braddock. Do we have a Betty Braddock here?" Mr Lensherr asked.

"That's me." Betsy told them. "And its Betsy."

" I apologise." Mr Lensherr told her. " I have a nephew named Anfrany and I know how mad he get when I call him Anthony. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my sister named him Anfrany." Mr Lensherr mused to himself.

By Lunchtime Betsy felt completely out of place. None of the adults here trusted her and she seemed to do everything wrong. She bought herself a carton of milk from the cafeteria and then turned to find somewhere to sit. A pretty Asian girl sitting at a table nearby noticed her looking and moved her bag onto the only available chair. Betsy moved on to the next table, which was a crowd of cute black girls.

"Jambo!" She said speaking African in a hope of making friends but the group just stared at her blankly.

After finding nowhere to sit in the Cafeteria Betsy had made her way to the girls' bathroom and sat in one of the stalls eating her lunch.

That Afternoon she arrived home after school and her parents were sitting on the porch reading.

"How was your first day?" Logan asked.

Betsy just turned away and walked into the house. Her parents glanced at each other worriedly.


	2. The Plastics

Chapter 2 – The Plastics 

Betsy entered her homeroom on her second day at her new school. She was earlier today and managed to snag the seat next to the two kids that had laughed at her yesterday. The two looked at her for a second and then the boy leaned over and asked her. "Is that your natural hair color?"

"Er yeah it is." She told him with a smile. He smiled back and then a second later he had grabbed hold of her ponytail an pulled it next to his own head and was saying to the girl. "You see this is the color I want my hair."

"This is Bobby" the girl grinned. "He's almost too gay to function!" She told Betsy.

A passing boy sneered to the girl. "Hey Wanda nice wig what's it made of?"

"Your mom's chest hair!" Wanda flung back without missing a beat. She turned back to Betsy. "I'm Wanda." She told her as if that little conversation had never happened.

"Hi I'm Betsy." Betsy smiled back. "Hey do you guys know where room G14 is?" She asked them. Wanda took her schedule and showed it to Bobby.

"Health, Tuesday and Thursday room G14. I think it's in the back building." She said giving Bobby a meaningful look. He nodded along.

"Yeah it's in the back building. We'll take you there." They both smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks" Betsy smiled back.

Half an hour later Betsy, Bobby and Wanda were milling through the crowded halls.

"New meat coming through!" Bobby hollered making a path for them.

Soon they were outside and had crossed the sports field. Bobby was reading through her schedule. "Health, Spanish, Math……… Your taking twelfth grade calculus?"

"Yeah I like math." Betsy told him.

"Eww why?" He asked looking shocked.

"Because it's the same in every country." She told him. Bobby looked surprised.

"That's beautiful." He turned to Wanda. "Hey this girl is deep."

Wanda nodded as she sat down on the grass followed by Bobby. Betsy looked around.

"So where's the back building?" She asked. Wanda looked up at her.

"It burned down in 1987." She told her matter of factly.

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" Betsy inquired.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." Wanda told her. Betsy looked around nervously then sat down next to Wanda.

"So if you've been home schooled all this time why send you here now?" Wanda asked.

"They wanted me to get socialised." Betsy said mournfully.

"Oh you'll get socialised all right a little slice like you." Bobby told her.

"What?" Betsy asked confused.

"You're a regulation hottie." Wanda told her.

"Own it." Bobby advised.

"So how do you spell your name again Betty?" Wanda asked.

"Its Betsy." She reminded her. "It's B-E-T-S-Y." Wanda gave her a loo.

"Yeah I'm gonna call you Bets." She told her.

"For the love of god would you look at Kitty Prydes' gym clothes!" Bobby said pointing to a girl with brown hair wearing very short shorts in the gym class on the field.

"Of course all the plastics are in the same gym class." Wanda griped.

"Who are the plastics?" Betsy asked in amusement.

"They're like teen royalty." Bobby explained. "If Bayville was "US Weekly" They'd always be on the cover."

"That one there is Kitty Pryde. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Bobby sat next to her in English last year." Wanda explained.

"She asked me how to spell orange!" Bobby told her. In the background Betsy could see Kitty clapping her hands for someone to pass her the ball. Someone threw one and it bounced right off her chest. Kitty went scurrying after it.

"That little one is Amara Aquilla. She's totally rich because her dad is some foreign tribal king or something." Wanda said as a short tanned girl who was talking on a phone got hit in the head by a wayward ball from Kitty who then rushed to help her up.

"Amara Aquilla knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone." Wanda said in disgust.

"That's why her hairs so big." Bobby said conspiratorially. "It's full of secrets!"

"And evil takes a human form in Tabitha Smith." Wanda continued as a group of jocks carried a girl with short blonde hair onto the field. Once down she blew them kisses in thanks before turning to her friends.

"She may seem like your typical, selfish, back-stabbing, slut faced ho-bag. But in reality she is so much more then that."

"She's a star!" Bobby told her. "The queen bee those other two are just her little workers."

"Tabitha Smith… how do I even begin to explain Tabitha smith. Everyone is in awe of her and there are countless rumours flying around about her. They usually go along the lines of: she's flawless, she has two fendy purses and a silver Lexus, Her hair is insured for $10,000 and she does car commercials in Japan. As if!"

By now everyone else was traipsing back inside for lunch. Wanda and Bobby continued their little rant.

"She always looks fierce and she always wins spring fling queen."

"Who cares?" Wanda muttered.

"I care!" Bobby cried. "Every year the seniors throw a dance for the underclassmen called the spring fling and whoever are elected spring fling king and queen automatically become head of the student activities committee and seeing as I am an active member of the student activities committee I'd say yes I care!" Bobby blustered.

"Wow." Wanda said in fake awe. " Bobby you truly out gayed yourself."

Bobby gave her a playful shove.

"Here." Wanda handed Betsy a piece of paper. "This is going to be your guide to Bayville. Now where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you've got everybody there. You've got your freshmen, ROTC guys, preps, JV jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls that don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet which is us, and the worst. Beware of the Plastics."


	3. Lunch With The Plastics

Chapter 3- Lunch With The Plastics 

Riderazzo -I will be changing the changing the character of Shane Oman from Kurt to Lance. There are few guys in the original film so lance got forgotten. Sorry!

Betsy walked through the cafeteria carrying her lunch tray. She was headed in the direction of Wanda and Bobby's table, which unfortunately meant passing the plastics. She was just about to walk past when a guy with red-blonde hair stopped her.

"Hey we're doing a lunch time survey of new students is ok if I ask you a few questions sheila?" He asked her.

"Sure." Betsy said trying to be polite.

"Okay." The guy said looking down at his notes. "Is your muffin buttered?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Betsy looked at him confused. Some jocks at the next table began to laugh.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" The guy asked smirking.

The Plastics looked up from their lunch.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Tabitha asked. "John why are you such a skeeze?"

"I'm just being friendly sheila." John told her. Amara looked annoyed.

"You were supposed to call me last night!" she told him.

"John!" Tabitha regained his attention. "You do not come to a party at my house with Amara and then just try and scam on some poor other girl right in front of us three days later! She's not interested. Do you want to have sex with him?" She asked Betsy.

"No thank you." Betsy replied hurriedly.

"Good so it's settled." Tabitha told him. "So you can go shave your back now. Bye John!" Tabitha gave him a little wave and absently threw a cherry bomb, which landed by his foot causing him to yelp and jump at the explosion. The plastics giggled.

Betsy was just about to start walking again when Tabitha said to her:

"Wait. Sit down." Betsy glanced at Wanda and Bobby who motioned for her to join then. "Seriously sit down." Tabitha told her.

She gave them a helpless look and sat down.

"Why don't I know you?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm new I just moved here from Africa." Betsy told her.

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"I used to be home schooled."

"Wait what?"

"My mum taught me at home." Betsy explained.

"Yeah I know what home schooled is I'm not retarded. So you've never been to a real school before?" Tabitha asked.

Betsy shook her head.

"Shut up!" Tabitha said. Betsy shrugged.

"Shut up!" She said again.

"I didn't say anything." Betsy told her.

"Home schooled that's really interesting. But you're like really pretty." Tabitha told her.

"Thanks." Betsy replied.

"So you agree? You think you're really pretty?"

"I don't know." Betsy said confused.

" Oh my god I love your bracelet where did you get it from?" Tabitha said pointing to Betsy's brown bead bracelet.

"Oh my mum made it for me."

"Its adorable." Tabitha told her.

"So Fetch!" Amara told her.

"Amara what is fetch?" Tabitha asked.

"It's like slang. From England." Amara told her.

"So if you're from Africa why are you like white?" Kitty asked confused.

"Oh my god Kitty you can't just ask people why they're white!" Amara chided her.

"Could you give us some privacy for just like one second?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah sure. " Betsy asked looking round. She spotted Wanda and Bobby giving her confused looks and shrugged again. The plastics started whispering to each other.

"Okay." Tabitha told her ending the whispering session. " You should know we don't do this a lot so this is like a really huge deal."

"We want you to sit with us at lunch every day for the rest of the week." Amara told her as if she was doing her some big favour.

"Oh its okay…" Betsy started to say before being interrupted by Tabitha.

"Coolness so we'll see you tomorrow."

"On Wednesdays we wear pink!" Kitty told her proudly.

"Okay you have to do it and tell us all the horrible things Tabitha says!" Wanda laughed. They had met up in the girls' bathroom.

"Tabitha seems sweet." Betsy told her.

"Tabitha Smith is not sweet! She's a scum sucking road whore! She ruined my life!"

Bobby came out of one of the bathroom stalls.

"She's fabulous but deadly." Bobby told them.

"Hey get out of here." A short freshman girl said as she noticed him.

"Danny DeVito I love your work!" Bobby said as he pretended to chase the girl ou of the bathroom.

"Why do you hate her?" Betsy asked.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"Tabitha you seem to really hate her."

"Yes and your question would be?"

"My question is why?"

Tabitha started this rumour about Wanda being a…"

"Bobby please!" Wanda interrupted. "Look this isn't about hating her I just think it would be a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell them everything that they say."

"What would we even talk about?" Betsy asked

"Hair products!" Wanda supplied.

"Ashton Kutcher." Bobby added.

"Is that a band?" Betsy asked confused.

"Would you just do it please?" Wanda begged.

"Okay fine I'll do it. But do you have anything pink I could wear?"

"No"" Wanda said in disgust.

At the same time Bobby yelled, "Yes!"

By last period Betsy was so happy to get to math class. At least nothing could confuse her there or at least she thought.

She was fine until the guy in front turned around and said:

"Have you got a pencil I can borrow?" Betsy just stared. He was beyond cute with bright blue eyes, pale skin and silvery white hair swept back.

"Uh sure." Betsy said in a daze handing him a pencil.

"Betsy what do you think?" Ms Darkholme asked from the front of the class.

"So cute." Betsy muttered. The whole class turned to look at her.

"I mean A sub and equals and one over four." She added quickly.

"Good " Ms Darkholme said as she wrote the answers on the board. Betsy sighed with relief.

Those nights as she arrived home from school and her parents were once again sitting out on the porch.

" How was your second day?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Okay." Betsy told him.

"Were people nice?" Ororo asked.

"No."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes." Betsy said as she walked into the house.

Her parents exchanged confused looks.


	4. Entering Girl World

Entering Girl World 

Betsy sighed to herself as she sat opposite Amara the next day at lunch. She was wearing a shirt he had borrowed off Bobby, a pink sport shirt. She felt as if she was leaving the real world and entering Girl world. Amara was explaining to her the rules of what not to wear on certain days.

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. So I guess you chose today." Amara said indicating Betsy's ponytail. "Oh and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. If you break any of these rules you can't sit with us at lunch. Not just you I mean if I was wearing jeans today I would be sitting over there with the art freaks." She said pointing over to where Wanda was arranging slices of ham on Bobby's face.

"Oh and we always vote before you can ask someone to eat lunch with us cause I mean you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. I mean you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends if it looks good on you first."

"I wouldn't?" Betsy asked confused.

"Exactly." Amara said misinterpreting. "And it's the same with guys. You might think you like someone but you could be wrong."

"120 calories and 48 calories for fat what percentage is that?" Tabitha asked butting in.

"That's 48 over 120 right?" Amara asked.

"I'm only eating things with less then thirty percent calories for fat." Tabitha explained.

"Its forty percent." Betsy told them. They stared. "Well forty eight over one twenty equals X over one hundred and then you cross multiply and get the value of X."

"Whatever I'm getting cheese fries." Tabitha said as she got up and left.

"So have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?" Amara asked.

"Well there is this guy in my calculus class."

"Who is he? Is he a senior?" Kitty asked.

"His name is Pietro Maximoff."

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

"You can't like Pietro Maximoff that's Tabitha's ex boyfriend. They went out for a year and then she was devastated when he broke up with her." Amara told her.

"I thought she dumped him for Lance Alvers?" Kitty asked.

"Regardless. Ex boyfriends are just off limits to friends. That's just like the rules of feminism. Don't worry I will never tell Tabitha you said that. It'll be our little secret." Kitty nodded along happily.

At the end of calculus Betsy was just about to talk to Pietro when someone stepped in front of her and asked: " Hey you're the Africa girl right?"

"Yeah." Betsy told him.

"I'm Forge Captain of the Bayville Matheletes. We participate in math challenges with other high schools from around the state and we can get twice as much funding if we have a girl. You should think about joining."

"Oh yeah you'd be perfect for it." Ms Darkholme told her.

"Yeah sure." Betsy said.

"Great here's my card give me a call when you've made up your mind." He said as he handed her a white business card that said: "Forge, Math enthusiast and badass M.C."

"Cool." Betsy said as she left the classroom.

Betsy was walking along the road past the sports field when she spotted Pietro practising his soccer skills on the pitch. She waved to him and he smiled and waved back. Just then she heard a horn blast behind her and she saw Tabitha in her car with Amara and Kitty in the passenger seats.

"Come on looser!" Tabitha called. "We're going shopping."

The four of them were walking through Bayville Mall.

"So how do you like Bayville?" Kitty asked.

"Its cool. I think I'm joining the Matheletes." Betsy told them.

"No!" they all told her.

"You can't do that its like social suicide." Tabitha told her. "God you are so lucky you have us to guide you." Betsy nodded.

From a passing shop she spotted Wanda working behind the counter laughing at them as they walked past. Betsy smiled and waved before they moved on.

As they past the water fountain Amara stopped and stared.

"There's John. And he's with Taryn Fujioka!"

"I hear they're going out." Kitty told her.

"No way. John is not going out with Taryn. That little skeeze he cannot blow you off like that. Give me your phone." Tabitha ordered.

"Your not gonna call him are you?" Amara asked as she pulled her phone from her bag.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"NO." Tabitha dialled a number.

"Fujioka on South Boulevard please."

"Caller I.D!" Amara reminded her.

"Not when you connect from information." Tabitha told her.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello may I please speak to Taryn Fujioka?"

"She's not home yet. Who's calling?" Taryns' mother asked.

"Oh this is Susan from plan parenting I have her test results could you ask her to give me a call its urgent Thanks!" Tabitha put down the phone. "She's not going out with anyone." Tabitha told them. They all started laughing.

"Oh my god that was so fetch!" Amara told her. Betsy nodded and smiled along.

Down by the fountain Taryns phone went off and she started arguing with her mother.


	5. The Burn Book

The Burn Book 

Tabitha drove them all back to her house in her car. Her house was large with grey stone walls that made it look like a fairytale castle.

"Wow your house is amazing!" Betsy told her.

"I know right." Tabitha replied. Everyone climbed out of the car.

"Don't forget to check out her mom's boob job. They're hard as rocks!" Amara told her.

They made their way into the house.

"I'm home!" Tabitha called. "Hey Torpid." She said to the little girl dancing in front of the TV.

"Hey!" She called back.

"Hey! How's my best girlfriends!" Callisto yelled from the Kitchen.

"Hey Callisto this is Betsy." Amara introduced her.

"Hello sweetheart!" Callisto said opening her arms for a hug. "Welcome to our home."

"Thanks" Betsy said as she was crushed up against Callisto's rock hard chest.

"Now if you need anything don't be afraid to ask there are no rules in this house I'm not like a regular mom I'm a cool mom right Tabitha?" She said looking over to her daughter.

"Please stop talking now." Tabitha told her.

"OK I'm gonna make you girls a humpdink treat!" Callisto told the girls as hey made their way upstairs.

As they walked into Tabitha's room Betsy gazed around in wonder. The room was large with a fore poster bed and a balcony over looking the garden. The room opened out into a bathroom with a sunken bath in the floor.

"This is your room?" Betsy asked in amazement.

"It was my parents room but I made them trade." Tabitha explained as she walked over and turned the stereo on. A song blasted out and the girls nodded along to it.

"Do you even know who sings this?" Tabitha asked.

"The Spice Girls?" Betsy guessed.

" She is so cute! She's like a Martian!"

Kitty had moved in front of the full-length mirror.

"My hips are so big!" She complained.

Amara joined her.

"I hate my calves!" Tabitha followed suit.

"I can never wear halter tops I have man shoulders!" She told them.

Betsy stared. She couldn't see anything wrong with any of them. Yet they continued.

"My arms are too guy-like!" Tabitha moaned.

"My hairline is weird!" Amara said as she scrutinised it.

"My nail beds suck!" Kitty complained. The all turned to Betsy to see her response.

"Um….. I have really bad breath in the morning." She told them.

"Eww" Kitty muttered.

"Hey guys!" Callisto called as she made her way into the room carrying a tray of drinks. "Happy hour is from four till six!" Everyone took a drink and started sipping it.

"Um… is there any alcohol in this?" Betsy asked uncertainly.

"Oh god no dear what kind of mother do you think I am!" Callisto asked shocked. She then added: "Why do you want a little bit cause if your gonna have it I'd rather you did it in the house."

"No thank you." Betsy replied.

Callisto picked up the small dog that had been yapping around her heels and sat down in a chair.

"So what did you guys do today? What is the 411? What has everybody been up to? Hat's the hot gossip?" She asked as the dog began chewing at her top.

"Mom! Could you go fix your hair?" Tabitha asked quickly.

"Sure. You girls keep me young!" Callisto told them as she left.

Kitty walked over to a shelf and pulled out a big pink book.

"Look what I found!" She told them.

"Oh my god I haven't looked at that in ages!" Tabitha told them.

"Check this out Betsy!" Amara called her over. "This is our burn book. It's where we cut out girl's pictures from the yearbook and wrote comments. Like this: Jubilation Lee is a grotsky little byotch."

"Still true." Tabitha called from the mirror.

"X-23 is a fat virgin!"

"Still half true!" Everyone giggled. Kitty continued.

"Rogue. She made out with a hotdog." Amara turned the page and continued.

"Wanda Maximoff dyke." Betsy's eyes widened as she realised what Bobby had been on about.

"Who's that next to her?" Kitty asked.

"I think it's that kid Bobby."

"Yeah he's almost to gay to function." Betsy told them. Then she realised her mistake.

"That's funny put that in." Tabitha told them.

Betsy, Bobby and Wanda were meeting at the shop Wanda worked at.

"And they have this book where they write mean things about all the girls in our grade." Betsy told them.

"What does it say about me?" Wanda asked. Betsy hesitated.

"You're not in it." She told her.

"Those bitches." Wanda muttered. Bobby appeared with a face cream.

"Will this minimise my pores?"

"No" Wanda told him. He disappeared again.

"Betsy you have to steal that book then we can publish it and everyone can see what an axe wound she really is!" Wanda told her.

"No I don't steal." Betsy told her.

"How about this?" Bobby asked popping up again.

"That is foot cream." Wanda told him exasperated.

"Betsy there are two types of evil people ok? People who do evil things and people who see evil things being done and don't do anything about it." Wanda told her.

"Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that lady's outfit?" Bobby asked pointing at a woman wearing a waistcoat covered in badges and silly string.

"Oh my god that's Ms Darkholme." He realised.

"I love seeing teachers outside school." Wanda told them. "It's like watching a dog walk on its hind legs." Ms Darkholme noticed them and walked over.

"Hey I didn't know you worked here." She told Wanda.

"Moderately priced soaps are my calling." Wanda told her.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby burst out.

"Oh I'm just here with my boyfriend." Ms Darkholme said pointing at and old biker guy sniffing soaps. Everyone stared.

"I'm kidding, You know older people make jokes."

"My Nanna takes her wig off when she's drunk." Bobby told them.

"Your Nanna and I have that in common. No I work nights over at PJ Calamities to pay for my divorce." She turned to Betsy.

"Betsy you should really consider joining the matheletes it would be great to have a girl on the team you know just so the team can meet a girl."

"I'll think about it." Betsy told her.

"You can't join the matheletes it's social suicide!" Bobby told her.

"Thanks Bobby." Ms Darkholme said.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ms Darkholme called as she left.

"You have to keep spying on Tabitha!" Wanda re-directed the conversation.

"No it just doesn't feel right."

"Please! It'll be fun to just mess with her and It'll be our little secret."

"Fine." Betsy grumbled.


End file.
